Radioactive
by clicheusername1234
Summary: The year is 2040. The world is run by a group that claims to have saved Earth from "the radiation", a contagious condition that has been kept quarantined in Gravity Falls, Oregon since 2012. Cousins Audrey Pines and Parker Mason are out to learn the truth about the radiation and their missing parents, but they will discover that the connection between the two is more than it seems.
1. The Exposition

AUDREY

"Good morning, class." says Mrs. West. I roll my eyes as I sit in my desk, the holographic surface in front of me glimmering. Along with the other students, I plug my personal flash drive (which I usually wear on a necklace chain) into the receptacle. My personal information and progress report instantly materializes onto the desk. I tap around on the hologram and open up a new document for today's notes.

"The date is April 22nd, 2040." says Mrs. West. I add it to the header and look up at the hologram board at the front of the room. Oh, great. It's come to the annual day in History class that I _dread_.

Today, we will learn (again) about the radiation that almost destroyed the Earth. Also known as the radiation that killed my mother. In earlier grades, I was able to leave class when we repeated the same exact lesson, but I can't exactly just ditch in high school. I need to get sufficient grades if I want to become a scientist like my father.

And what does my father, Roderick "Dipper" Pines, study? The radiation, of course. He has a personal connection to it, he says. What that means, I have absolutely no idea.

"The radiation," says Mrs. West, "first became apparent in the summer of 2012."

My father was twelve years old then. So was his twin sister, Mabel.

"It stemmed from a town in Oregon, and it posed a fatal threat to the Earth. As you all know, the radiation is in the form of a contagious sickness, but it is not medicinal. It has no atomic makeup, it is merely there. That's why it is so baffling- and dangerous. The radiation travels between people, making them unwell. It is also said that the radiation causes the people it is infecting to do actions against their own will, kind of like a possession."

"But it can't hurt anybody _now_, right?" asks Trent Connors, the most annoying and nerdy guy in my grade.

"No, Trent, it cannot." says Mrs. West, as if she has answered the question countless times. She probably has. "The radiation was contained inside the town by The Government, stopping the threat. As you all know, shortly afterwards, The Government took control over the world in order to make sure the radiation never returns. They have divided us into Cities and Provinces, all under their generous rule. They provide technology and funding to schools and scientists, and do countless other services to help the citizens of Earth. But, above all, they are here to protect us from the radiation."

"Should we be taking notes on this?" asks Shauna Harrison over by the fake windows showing images of a ski slope. In actuality, we're currently in The City, the industrial capital of our Province. But today is Snow Day Wednesday at City High, so that's our view.

"Everything that I've said so far is just review," explains Mrs. West, "but now that you all have reached the applicable age, I am obligated to show you a video containing additional information about the radiation."

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Yes, Audrey?"

"Why haven't we seen this video before?"

"It contains graphic imagery that is unfit for younger audiences." says Mrs. West.

I can handle this. I'm sure of it.

"If you could please open up your browsers," says Mrs. West, "you will find the video ready for your viewing. Use buds for audio."

I follow her directions and open up the video. I stick the two tiny circles in my ears, and suddenly it's like I'm surrounded with a symphony. A symphony of death and fear, that is.

"Everyone in the world knows about the radiation." says the voice on the video. "What is it, where it's from… but now it's your time to see what it _does_."

An image of a woman flashes onto the screen. She has dull blonde hair and an utterly forgettable face.

"The radiation, if it selects you, will first cause major physical changes." says the voice.

Suddenly, the woman's eyes turn the color of gold. Then, to black. I look away from the hologram. This is what happened to my mother.

"Then, the mental problems begin."

The woman's facial expression is one of terror. She can't breathe, and is conscious of her inability. She grasps for nothing, almost fighting against her own body. Then, slowly, her arms raise stiffly over her face. Her hands make the shape of a triangle, sealing her demise.

This is how my mother died… I never knew her, but I never thought her death was this sad, this traumatizing…

Black dots enter my vision, and I feel light- headed. Am I going to barf up breakfast? I hope not.

I feel my body hit the ground, and everything goes black.

DIPPER

I thought this was going to be a regular business trip.

But, of course, it's not.

"Run!" yells my sister, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the steel corridors of the compound.

"Mabel, do you know where we're going?" I ask as I sprint alongside her. We both wear suits and badges, but this is not where we're supposed to be. Her heels make sharp noises against the floor. I cringe as I hear an alarm go off.

"I think so." she says, paying no attention to the sounds of approaching people. We have to get out of here. We have to tell the world the truth!

"The line ends here." says a cold, female voice. Mabel and I gasp as we hit a dead end. The woman stands in front of us, and armed guards surround her. She wears a silver suit and has white hair.

"Wait!" I yell, but it's too late. Mabel and I are restrained by the guards.

"No time for talk." says the woman. "I believe you two have somewhere to be."

"No!" screams Mabel. The guards part to reveal a huge, metal door. The woman presses a button, and a metal wall surrounds us. The door opens loudly, and I cringe as I see daylight. The guards, although cautious, push Mabel and I towards the door. We struggle all we can, but it's no use.

"Have fun with the radiation, Pines." says the woman. Mabel and I are thrown out of the compound, and the door locks behind us.

"Nononono!" wails Mabel as she pounds on the cold metal. "Dammit Dipper, what are we going to do? What about Parker and Audrey?"

I think of my daughter and Mabel's son and fall to the ground. They'll be orphans in less than a day, I'm sure. Even though my research has revealed certain new aspects about the "radiation", one thing still is true: it kills.

And Mabel and I have just been forced into the one place on Earth where the radiation circulates freely, just ready for a new victim.

Gravity Falls, Oregon.

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is my new story. It's a bit darker than usual, yes. But I can tell you upfront that nobody will die. I don't do death. Review, favorite, and follow! Love you guys!**


	2. The Trance

AUDREY

I wake up in the same place I always do. A place far from reality, far from this world. It's nothing like real life, and I can only go here when I'm unconscious. This world is brighter, and happier, and I-

Maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself. A girl can only be so philosophical, am I right?

I'm passed out right now. Yeah, I'm sure of it. But, you see, I have this thing. I don't exactly know what to call it. When I'm sleeping or passed out, I go here. To this place. Some people would call it a dream (if I ever actually told anyone), but I'd beg to differ. It's… realer.

Everything in this strange but familiar world is solid to me. But half of the things I see here aren't real in real life!

It's never really clear. Sure, I can make out some things: a sign, a lamppost, clean sidewalks. Shopfronts and beaches and parks. Honestly, I don't even know how I know the names of those things; they're nonexistent in reality. This place is so unindustrialized, so simple, so _unlike_ anything I see on a daily basis.

It's a treat to be here. Sometimes I come here when I'm asleep, sometimes I don't. I guess it depends on my mood. And when I pass out…

Wait.

_When I pass out?_

Realization comes flooding back to me. I've been in this trance; this happy, loopy, trance, and I've forgotten what's going on!

I have to wake up right now. Staying unconscious any longer will just embarrass me more.

I close my eyes tightly, and will myself back into reality.

PARKER

"She's waking up!" I say, motioning the school nurse over to Audrey, who is stirring on the cot.

"What's… what's going on?" she asks, rubbing her head. She tries to get up, but I gently push her back down.

"Stay down. You don't want it to happen again." I say.

"What, you think I _want_ to pass out again?" Audrey asks, but not with her usual attitude.

"What happened?" I ask, sitting on the side of the cot. I hear the nurse running the faucet in the other room, undoubtedly getting Audrey a drink.

"I passed out, I guess." Audrey says, blushing.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Radiation stuff." says Audrey sadly.

I look at my best friend and frown. She is the epitome of strength in every aspect; her silver eyes are framed with thick, black eyebrows, and her equally coarse raven hair surrounds her head like a wreath. She's witty, smart, and cynical- and not afraid to argue. It's sad that her one weakness, the Radiation, affects her so much.

"You'll be fine." I say, helping Audrey up. She shakily stands on her feet, her legs shivering in her silver boots. She wears black leggings and a form- fitting purple sweatshirt, so she isn't cold because of the temperature.

As much as Audrey looks strong and capable, _I_ am the opposite. I have light brown hair and blue eyes, and I wear a navy blue shirt, jeans, and sneakers. A timid appearance to suit a timid nature.

"You bet I will." says Audrey, taking the cup of water from the nurse. "Thanks." she says, and the nurse smiles.

"It's no problem, Ms. Pines. Will you and Mr. Mason need passes for your next class?" asks the nurse, taking out a pad of eco- paper. Huh, I guess the school hasn't upgraded her to hologram yet.

"Yeah, I guess so." I say.

"But can I call my dad first?" asks Audrey uneasily. Wierd, she never sounds this nervous.

"Of course." says the nurse. "You may use my phone- er, panel. Whatever they're called these days."

"Thanks." says Audrey. She walks over to Nurse's hologram panel and whispers to me as she dials.

"I think something's up." says Audrey.

"What do you mean?" I ask, peering over my shoulder at the nurse.

"I just… know." Audrey says, sighing. She finishes the number and picks up a reception bud.

Audrey Pines and I met in a dark alley. Yes, I'm serious. You see, Audrey is the daughter of a pretty famous scientist named Roderick "Dipper" Pines. I, however, am the son of a big old question mark. The first thing I remember in my entire life is growing up on the City streets; trying to find food and shelter on a daily basis.

But then, when Audrey and I were seven years old, she found me. I was munching on a bag of vintage Doritos in the alley behind her elementary school, and the next thing I knew I was eating dinner at her house.

Audrey and I became best friends almost instantly, and things just got better from there. Roderick's sister, Mabel, who had been at dinner the night Audrey found me, decided to adopt me. I've been the son of Mabel Pines ever since, but I've kept the last name Mason. I don't know why, but I feel a sort of connection to it.

Today, I live with my mother in an apartment next to that of Audrey and Dipper. Audrey and I attend the same high school and a few of the same classes, and our single parents usually are on business trips for some reason or another. It's alright, though. The trips don't last too long.

"Nobody's picking up." says Audrey, her voice shaking. "Nobody's picking up!"

"Calm down," I say. "They're probably at a conference or something. Seriously, why are you so upset?"

"Parker, something doesn't feel right, okay?" says Audrey faintly, sliding down on the wall.

"Don't do the unconscious thing again." I instruct. "Audrey, we're going to go to gym class right now, all right? And then home! And we'll call Roderick again and sort all of this out. It'll all be…"

"Audrey Pines and Parker Mason?" asks a weird- looking guy, poking his head into the office.

"Told you." whispers Audrey.

"What is it, sir?" asks the nurse, rushing over to speak to the official- looking man.

"I need to speak to Audrey Pines and Parker Mason." he says.

"We're… we're right here." I say, helping Audrey up.

"Kids, I have some bad news. About your parents." says the man.

Oh, God.

"Dammit." I hear Audrey mumble.

Dammit indeed, Audrey.

Dammit indeed.


	3. The Arrival

AUDREY

Silence. It's all I've heard this entire car ride. Yes, I said heard.

Silence _does_ have a sound. It's the sound of emotions. Silence is made when anything uttered from a mouth cannot demonstrate the pain, elation, or nervousness a person is feeling. Silence is the sound of hope or hopelessness, or both at the same time.

Yeah, I'm leaning on hopelessness.

Parker and I have been riding in this black van for so long that I've lost track of the time. The weird/ scary/ official- looking guy up front hasn't said a word, nor has he tried for any eye contact.

Parker is staring out the window, even though there's nothing to be seen. The van's windows are tinted.

I have to be strong for him. I can't break down or pass out again. Ever since I met Parker, I've always felt responsible for him. Even though we're only kinda- sorta- cousins, I love him like a brother. He has always had my back, and I always will have his.

I frown as I try to avoid thinking about my father. What if he got hurt? What if he's… no, I'm not even going to go there. I will _never _go there.

"How are you holding up?" Parker asks me quietly, breaking the silence. He phrases it dryly, more like a statement than a question.

"How do you _expect_ me to hold up?" I ask, scowling.

"Hey, we'll get through this." says Parker, although I know he doubts it as much as I do. I smile softly for his sake.

"I know."

It seems that the only person who can stop me from scowling is Parker. Even my own father can't calm my rages sometimes…

Wait. I'm not thinking about him.

"Where d'ya think we're going?" asks Parker, avoiding my gaze.

"No idea," I say, "But I don't think we're coming back to The City for a while."

"Yeah."

"We're together." I say with secure finality.

"Yeah."

_A FEW HOURS LATER_

"We're here." says the man, stopping the van abruptly.

"Great," I say briskly. "Are you going to tell us what happened to our parents now?"

"Not my job." says the man, opening the door.

"What else do you do, besides chauffeur confused people around?" I ask, stepping out of the car. Parker follows.

"Not my job to tell you that."

"I see." Did I mention that I like to ask questions?

"Audrey, this place is so weird." says Parker.

I take a second to examine my new surroundings. Parker is right. I have never seen anything like this place before.

The van is surrounded by dozens of metal poles that rise high into the cold, thin air. I look down to see that we, along with the vehicle, are on top of a black platform. We're surrounded on all sides by grayscale mountains and overcast weather.

"Uh, sir?" I ask, taking a good look at the man. He's tall, and has no hair on his head but very threatening stubble upon his chin. His eyes are dark brown, and he wears all black.

"Yes?" he asks, rolling his eyes.

"Where exactly are we?"

"Not my-"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" I say angrily.

"She gets it." says Parker quietly.

The man sighs, as if he has much more important things to be doing. I doubt it.

"Stay still." he says. He pushes a button on his belt, and suddenly the platform begins to rise. I suddenly realize the purpose of the metal poles. They're lifting us up, up, up. Above the mountains, into the sky. I can't help but laugh as Parker looks down in panic and bewilderment.

"This is amazing!" I yell to nobody in particular. In this moment of bliss, I forget about my parents and just breathe in the air. To where are we headed? Oops, I forgot to care.

"My job doesn't look so boring anymore, doesn't it?" asks the man with a surprising amount of humor in his low voice.

"I could get used to this." I say. "What's your name, anyway? I'm tired of just calling you 'the man'."

"Robert Vox." he says.

"As much as I love chitchat, may I ask when this _ends_?" asks Parker uneasily. We're still rising. Is this even possible? I guess so.

"Right about now, actually." says Robert. As soon as the words exit his mouth, the platform stops. I rub my eyes and survey my surroundings.

"Well, that's underwhelming." I say, frowning. All I see is a huge metal compound.

"Did you expect a palace in the clouds?" asks Robert. "The only reason our compound is so high up is to stop people from getting here."

"Why would they come anyway?" I ask Parker, rolling my eyes.

"Your _parents_ did." says Robert coldly.

I stop talking.

Robert uses a code to open the door to the compound, and then hurriedly rushes and Parker and I inside.

The interior, just like the exterior, is mostly metal with some blue and yellow flourishes. We see a long hallway with a few doors off the side. I hear next to nothing besides hushed voices and machinery.

"And now your questions will be answered." says Robert. "That is, once Penelope arrives…"

Before I can ask who Penelope is, someone does rush into the area.

Well, 'rush' isn't the word for her action. She falls flat on her face.

"Hi!" says the girl, who I see is around my age. She is skinny, almost too skinny, and very short. Her skin is pale and her hair is so blonde that it looks white. She'd look albino if not for her bright blue eyes.

She wears a yellow shirt, black leggings, and brown leather boots. Her hair is long and wavy, reaching almost to the bottom of her back.

She blushes but smiles brightly as she runs towards Parker and I, extending a hand. She completely ignores Robert's presence, and almost creepily stares into my eyes.

"You're not Penelope, are you?" I ask cautiously.

"Nope!" the girl says, quite awkwardly. Why is she so excited?

"Well… who _are_ you?" asks Parker.

"I'm Eva Gleeful." says the girl, still smiling. "And I'm just so excited because… well, because…"

"Because why?" I ask impatiently. Who _is_ this girl, anyway?

"I've lived in this compound my entire life," says Eva. "You two are the first people my age that I've ever met."

Oh.


	4. The Discovery

MABEL

"Dipper, wake up." I say, nudging my brother. We lay on top of some forest leaves, and I open my eyes to bright sun. "Dipper!"

"Wha- what?" he asks, coming to.

"Dipper, we're _alive_!" I say, grinning widely.

"But how?"

"I… have no idea. But let's just enjoy it, shall we?"

"Yeah, sure." says my brother, getting up and dusting himself off. He offers me a hand. I know he's formulating the possibilities in his head right now, but he doesn't want to ruin the moment.

"So… what now?" I ask.

"Let's head into town." says Dipper quietly. "If we're not dead, then neither are they."

They? Oh. _They._

"Stan." I say, referring to our beloved great uncle. He had been separated from us so many years ago… but now we're back.

"The others, too." says Dipper. "Wendy, Candy, Grenda…"

"We should go. _Now_."

Dipper and I look over the trees. We can just see the town buildings. Smoke rises from chimneys, and lights are on.

This is so weird. Everyone is supposed to be dead! The Radiation should have killed them! Not that I'm complaining about the lack of death, but I just _knew_ something fishy was going on. Dipper did, too.

I look at my brother. He's staring forward and obviously making advanced mental calculations. I, however, can't help but smile. We're finally going to figure this out, I just know it. Blame it on my undying optimism, but I can't help but feel that Dipper and I can fix this. Whatever 'this' is.

Something dark is happening, and has been happening ever since the summer of 2012.

And I'm starting to think that the real Radiation is _outside_ of Gravity Falls.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I've been super busy. Winter break starts tomorrow, so hopefully I'll be able to write more. **


End file.
